¿puedes mirar a atrás?
by Akise56aru
Summary: ¿quieres leer un fanfiction que tenga de todo? romance, comedia etc, pues te recomiendo que leas este, en donde te encariñas con los personajes y sus historias. las parejas son yumaxpiko, rinxlen, mikuxmikuo, oliverxyuki. espero te guste PD: este fanfiction consta de dos partes.
1. Chapter 1

_**hola amigos! este es el proyecto A, el proyecto en donde Batylove y yo nos unimos para crear un fanfiction, un fanfiction que antes era roll :p, espero les guste.**_

En Japón /Tokio, caminaba por la calle una niña de 10 años, de cabello oscuro, acompañada de un niño alvino de 15 años, ellos dos fueron transferidos temporalmente a una nueva escuela a la cual se dirigían, ellos dos son como hermano y hermana, casi inseparables , debido a que sus madres siempre fueron buenas amigas

\- ¿cómo crees que serán tus compañeros de clase? - Pregunto el mayor.

\- no lo sé, pero espero que sean agradables - respondió ella

\- ¿estás nerviosa?

(Ella no dijo nada pero demostró sus nervios y susto en su mirada)

(El alvino la observa y luego se detiene)

-tranquila Yuki, veras, yo igual estoy muy nervioso, pero estoy seguro de que nos va a ir bien, todo esto es nuevo para nosotros, pero lo lograremos ¿está bien?

\- s-si -ella le da una sonrisa.

(Piko le toma la mano)

-muy bien, sigamos, falta poco para llegar

(Después de unos minutos ellos se tuvieron que separar y cada uno se fue a su sala)

(Cuando Yuki estaba a unos cm de entrar a la sala, suspira)

-muy bien, aquí vamos

(Al entrar todos la quedan observando, a acepción de un niño rubio que trataba de evitar su mirada, ella iba a seguir su camino para sentarse pero es interrumpida, por un chico peli-verde, que la miraba con una gran sonrisa)

-hola, me llamo Ryuto Gashapoid

-un gusto conocerte, soy Yuki kaai

(En ese instante una chica pasa por al lado de Yuki)

-Oh que linda mochila - le arrebata la mochila a Yuki y luego la tira al suelo, para luego seguir su camino.

(Yuki se queda callada y con una mirada algo triste, simplemente levanta su mochila)

(Gashapoid la mira con lastima, pero solo se gira y empieza a hablar con un amigo)

(Yuki decide sentarse en un asiento alejado de todos, quizás allí se sienta más cómoda, al sentarse en su asiento se da cuenta de que en su mesa se encontraba parado un pajarito amarillo, con algunos tonos de negro)

-¿mm? Je , hola amiguito –le ofrece su dedo para que se pare y el pajarito hace acción.

-eres muy lindo, ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- se llama James –se escucho una voz detrás de ella

-¿e-eh?- ella se gira y se impresiona al reconocer a aquel chico- ¿O…Oliver?

SI, Era él, el chico el cual su madre odiaba por juntarse con Yuki, el hijo de la verdadera esposa del ex padre de Yuki, el hermanastro de Yuki.

-¿onii-shan? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto, algo confundida.

\- ya te eh dicho que no me llames así, no soy tu hermano y estoy aquí porque estudio aquí ¿no es obvio?

Ella solo se preguntaba, porque a veces el era tan frio con ella, después de todo, no era su culpa lo que paso en el pasado, pasado… el peor pasado de todos, cuando ellos eran tan solo unos niños pequeños, ese día en que la madre de Oliver descubrió que su esposo había estado casado con su mejor amiga, la madre de Yuki, además de no poder soportar el dolor de que su esposo la haya engañado, ella simplemente se volvió loca y se vengó, obtuvo lo que quería, ver a su esposo muerto en el suelo derramando ríos de sangre, pero ahí no terminaba la historia, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, entro en pánico, lamentablemente el niño rubio de tan solo 5 años de edad se encontraba allí, y pudo ver todo lo sucedido, su madre ya asustada por lo que venía en su futuro, se lanzo sobre su hijo y con el mismo cuchillo con el cual asesinó a su esposo, pudo arrebatarle el ojo izquierdo al menor. Aun así el chico siguió yendo a la escuela ya que el orfanato se lo paga.

(Yuki lo queda mirando un momento pero luego se gira y presta atención a la clase)

 **Mientras tanto en una clase superior a la de ellos**

Una niña rubia de cabello corto jugaba con un lápiz, mientras observaba por la ventana

-ah, qué día más aburrido

El chico rubio que estaba a su lado la queda observando un rato

-rin, ¿savias que llegara un nuevo alumno hoy?

Ella suelta el lápiz y dirige la mirada hacia su hermano gemelo

-¡¿en serio?! – aparece una chica peli-verde que tenia recogido su cabello en dos coletas

\- atención alumnos!

\- ¡profesor!, ¿es verdad de que vendrá un alumno nuevo?-pregunto rin.

\- a si es

-profesor hiyama, ¿es una niña?-pregunto miku.

-no, es un niño

(Tocan a la puerta)

-muy bien, el alumno nuevo a llegado

(La puerta se abre y en eso entra piko, el cual se para en frente de la clase)

-h-hola m nombre es utatane piko, tengo 15 años

(Las niñas de la clase, lo miraban atentamente y susurraban diciendo que era muy lindo y tierno)

-muy bien, siéntate al lado de Yuma

-eh… ¿q-quién es Yuma?- dijo en un tono de voz tímida.

-aquí - dijo un peli-rosa que levantaba la mano.

El alvino se acerca tímidamente, se sienta a su lado y saca su cuaderno

-jum… – el peli rosa mira a piko- je -vuelve a ver para al frente con una sonrisa.

Piko lo mira extrañado al darse cuenta que lo estaba observando, pero no le toma atención y presta atención a la clase, luego llego la hora de salir al recreo y varias personas rodearon a el alvino.

-Disculpa, ¿de qué colegio vienes?- pregunto miku

\- eh… pues…etto del que está cerca del metro

\- jeje que tierno eres

\- ¿tienes hermanos o hermanas?- pregunto len

\- no, no tengo

\- ¿tienes novia?- pregunto el peli-rosa

-¡ni se te ocurra Yuma! El no tiene ni una intención de Salir con alguien como tú!

\- e-eh… - el alvino queda levemente sonrojado por la incómoda pregunta, pero aun a si respondió- n-no, no tengo- le da una tímida sonrisa.

\- je está bien- fue lo último que dijo Yuma, antes de retirarse

-piko, acabas de cavar tu propia tumba-dijo la peli-verde.

-¿e-eh? ¿Porque lo dices?

(Ella solo lo queda viendo, y no responde)

 **Después de clase**

(Mikuo estaba en el portón principal del colegio esperando a su hermana)

-mikuo! – miku llega corriendo donde él.

-te demoraste mucho -con los brazos cruzados, afirmado de una pared.

-¿a si? Lo siento, es que quería despedirme de len

(Ambos empiezan a caminar)

-oye, rin me invito a una fiesta

-¿y?

\- quería saber si me prestabas tu auto

-estás loca, ni lo sueñes

\- por favor, Hermano! No importa si no tengo licencia

-no, es muy peligroso, si quieres yo te puedo ir a dejar, depende de a qué hora es

\- comienza a las 11:00

\- no, es muy tarde, no iras

-¡p-pero le dije que si iría!

\- no es mi problema- dijo para finalizar, el mayor.

Al llegar a la casa, miku se encierra en su pieza

 **Mientras tanto, cerca del colegio**

Yuki era acompañada por Oliver, iba en dirección a su casa

-gracias por acompañarme-dijo Yuki, mientras observaba al chico.

\- de nada

\- tú no eres malo como dijo mi madre

Oliver no le tomo mucha importancia a lo que ella dijo y se dirigió a un árbol cercano para luego treparse de el

-Oliver baja de allí, t-te caerás

-no me caeré- se suelta del árbol y cae de pie.

\- es increíble, ¿Cómo lo haces?

\- je, es muy fácil

Después de eso se quedaron conversando y jugando. Mientras en otra parte Yuma esperaba el transporte en el paradero, en eso llega piko que leía un libro y se para al lado de el , el alvino no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del mayor.

-hola pequeño- le da una sonrisa.

\- h-hola yuma-sempai

\- jeje, solo dime Yuma ¿sí?

Piko le sonríe y luego asiente con la cabeza

-¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? Vamos caminando, podríamos conversar e ir por algo si quieres

El alvino lo piensa unos minutos pero finalmente responde

-E-está bien- le da una sonrisa tímida.

Después de un rato de caminar, llegan a la casa de piko

-¿es aquí?

-sí, gracias por acompañarme

\- je no hay de que, espero que se vuelva a repetir- le acaricia la mejilla a el menor- nos vemos.

Piko queda levemente sonrojado.

-a-adiós

 **Ya de noche, en la casa de los hatsunes y todo estaba en silesio** **y no porque estén durmiendo si no porque, mikuo miraba tele y miku no se escuchaba, el mayor al notar que su hermana no emitía ni un sonido desde ya horas, decidió llamarla.**

-miku!

Un corto silencio invadió la casa

-miku!- ya algo asustado.

Nada, ni un leve sonido, lo cual fue suficiente para que mikuo se pare y se dirija a la habitación de su hermana, al abrir la puerta sus ojos se agrandan y se queda inmóvil por unos segundos, para luego fruncir el seño.

 **Si quieres saber que es lo que pasa después, ve el próximo capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola amigos, aquí estamos nuevamente Batylove y yo, debo informarles de que para nosotras no se nos va a hacer tan fácil hacer este Fanfiction, debido a que yo vivo en el norte de chile y baty en el sur, pero aun a si nos esforzáremos para que les guste cada detalle del fic, yo les quería decir que a pesar de que soy nueva y no se mucho les quería agradecer por su apoyo y agradecerte a ti que estás leyendo ahora, espero que realmente les guste._

 **NOTA:**

 **"hashunes" es el nombre de las pequeñas mikus *por decirlo a si* que salen de los cubos musicales** **que** **crea la diva al cantar, tocar o crear música. "Si has visto los opening del proyect diva de seguro las habrás visto"**

¡Comencemos!

Mikuo pudo ver que en la habitación no estaba su hermana a simple vista pero al ver que en la cama un bulto que subía y bajaba lentamente y se podían ver unos mechones verdes sobresalientes de las sabanas (él se acerca lentamente a la cama y destapa las frazadas).

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿Dónde está miku? (empezándose a asustar).

Hashunes: Eeeh... Hola Mikuo… ¡miku nos obligo!

Mikuo estaba muy enojado pues savia donde podría estar su hermana y rápidamente tomo el celular y llamo al novio de miku, el rubio llamado len.

\- ¿hola? –se escucha la voz de len y al fondo muchas risas, gritos y música muy fuerte.

\- hola len, soy el hermano de miku ¿sabes si miku fue a la fiesta de tu hermana?

\- espera -dijo len mientras la música y todo el ruido se escuchaba cada vez menos- ahora sí, ¿Qué decías?

\- ¿miku esta hay?

\- ¿miku? Ella dijo que vendría hace dos horas y no ha llegado asique supusimos de que no la dejaste venir.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Mikuo al oír eso inmediatamente ve por la ventana y se da cuenta de que el auto no estaba.

\- ¡maldición! -cuelga el teléfono pero este vuelve a sonar.

\- ¿hola?

-Hola, ¿usted es amigo o familiar de la señorita Hatsune?- pregunto una voz madura.

\- sí, soy su hermano.

-Hola señor Hatsune, soy el oficial Rich, le tengo que informar que su hermana a chocado en la calle 11, afortunadamente no tuvo ni un daño pero por no tener licencia le pido a usted o a sus padres que venga a retirarla a estación de policía.

\- está bien, yo iré.

Al término de una hora, mikuo llega a la estación de policía y lo llevan donde estaría su hermana menor.

-señorita Hatsune, ya se puede ir- dijo una oficial mientras abría la puerta de donde la tenían.

\- hola… mikuo -dijo con un tono de voz tímido, pero el la ignoro.

 **De camino a casa.**

-perdón.

-¿¡qué parte no entendiste de "no vas a ir"!?

\- l-lo siento mucho

\- ¡y ahora mi auto esta destrozado y tengo que pagar una multa! – ya muy furioso y estresado.

\- y-yo no savia que pasaría -dijo mientras empezaban a salir lagrimas de sus ojos.

-tsh...lo bueno es que no te paso nada, promete de que no lo volverás a hacer

\- l-lo prometo.

Al llegar a casa miku se encerró en su pieza y mikuo se sentó a ver tele, pero unos minutos más tarde el mayor decidió ir a ver a su hermana.

-miku, ¿estás bien?

\- … si… - su voz se escuchaba como si estuviera llorando desde hace horas- m-mikuo, me siento muy mal por todo lo que hice, por favor castígame, golpéame, haz lo que quieras con migo, tengo un gran peso en sima, tengo un gran remordimiento

\- está bien – se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Ella se sonrojo un poco y también se sorprendió, pues ella esperaba que su hermano le diera un golpe.

-¿eso y nada más?

\- hermana, yo te quiero mucho, casi me da un infarto cuando me llamaron y me dijeron sobre el accidente, me alegra que estés bien.

 **Punto De Vista miku**

¿Hermana? Esa palabra duele más de lo que pensé. Mikuo me tomo de los hombros y me dio un beso en la frente, después de eso me pregunto si quería algo de comer ¿en serio? ¿Así de rápido término lo poco de romance que he tenido con mi hermano?, pues yo le respondí que le ayudaría a cocinar, le dije que se adelantara, cuando lo escuche bajar por las escaleras, no pude mantener la pena y el dolor e inmediatamente mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas, ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tuve que nacer como su hermana?! Realmente no lo encontraba justo, en eso mi hermano llamo a mi nombre preguntando si estaba bien, a lo cual respondí que sí.

 **Pov Fin miku**

Miku se limpia las lágrimas, luego revisa el celular y escribe un mensaje.

Al día siguiente, Yuki y Oliver se volvieron a juntar en un parque y Oliver se trepo nuevamente en un árbol, lo cual le llamo la atención a Yuki y quiso intentarlo.

-¡no lo hagas Yuki, ayer ya te dije que era peligroso!- dijo Oliver que estaba parado cerca de un banco

-¡y-yo sé que puedo! -mientras se subía rápidamente al árbol, pero se tropieza y queda colgando de una rama- ¡a-ayuda!

-¡Yuki! ¡Sujétate fuerte!

En ese preciso instante Yuki ya iba cayendo desde el árbol, pues sus manos no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para lograr mantenerse, por suerte Oliver estaba abajo y pudo atraparla, pero también cae al suelo.

-¡p-perdóname! –dijo la castaña mientas se sonrojaba por la situación en la que estaban, ella sobre Oliver.

\- oye Yuki… ¿podrías salirte de en sima? por favor – dijo con un gesto de dolor.

-¡perdón!- se sale de en sima.

\- jeje oye, te dije que no lo hicieras- le da una sonrisa mientras se para del suelo.

Ella lo mira y desvía la mirada.

-oye Yuki ¿pasa algo?

-n-no nada

 **Al día siguiente**

miku se dirigía a el colegio, cuando ve a len se dirige corriendo donde él y lo abraza.

-hola miku – mientras corresponde el abrazo.

Miku ve a rin que se encontraba al lado de ellos.

-hola rin ¿Cómo has estado?-dijo la peli-verde mientras se separaba de su novio.

\- bien, gracias por preguntar.

\- ya vamos- len toma la mano de miku y se la lleva detrás de la escuela.

\- ¿no te paso nada en el accidente?- preocupado.

-…no

-¿Cómo reacciono tu hermano?

-mal, pero después se puso de buenas, y-yo ya no puedo esconder mis sentimientos hacia él – de a poco los ojos de miku se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas.

\- te entiendo –la abraza- pero tu sabes que solo es tu hermano, o tampoco puedo seguir escondiendo mis sentimientos hacia rin.

 **Toca la campana para entrar a clase.**

piko entra en la sala y se sienta en su asiento al mirar a su lado ve a yuma

-buenos días, Yuma.

-buenos días ¿Cómo estás?- le da una sonrisa.

-bien –le respondió mientras saca sus cuadernos.

-oye, ¿quieres venir a mi casa cando terminen las clases?

\- lo siento, no puedo responder ahora – la clase ya había comenzado y el alvino se propuso a prestar atención.

-jum…- mira para al frente y también presta atención a clases.

 **En recreo**

 **-** hola Piko – una chica un poco más alta que él, de cabello largo, se para en frente.

\- hola… eh Miki ¿verdad?

\- sí, ¿Cómo te van con las notas?

\- eh… no muy bien, al parecer tengo que estudiar mas

\- piko, ¿me acompañas a comprar? – se escucha la voz de Yuma al lado de ellos- oh perdón, ¿los interrumpí?

\- así es - miki lo mira con el seño algo fruncido.

\- lo siento

\- lo acompañare – dijo piko mientras se paraba del asiento.

Al salir de la sala se dirigen al negocio, pero el mayor empuja levemente a piko a una sala desocupada y luego lo acorrala contra la pared.

-¿ya pensaste en mi pregunta de la mañana?

\- ¿e-eh? ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa para estudiar?

\- pues si, además también podríamos divertirnos un poco, jugar o algo así.

-s-suena bien.

-entonces quedamos, vamos a la sala que ya va a tocar…pero antes – lo agarra de la barbilla y lo mira directamente, lo besa en la frente luego se da media vuelta y se va.

\- ….. ¿E-eh? –queda sorprendido, confundido y levemente sonrojado.

 **Después de clase, en la casa de Yuma**

Los dos se quedaron estudiando pero después se hizo tarde y Yuma fue a dejar a piko a su casa.

-bueno ya llegamos

-si –dijo el menor mientras abría la puerta con la llave, cuando abrió la puerta salió un gatito blanco.

\- que tierno ¿es tuyo?

-Sí, ella se llama Nya

-bueno me tengo que ir

\- gracias nuevamente.

\- no es nada... oye piko –lo agarra suavemente del brazo, mira al suelo con seriedad, pero lo mira con una tierna sonrisa -me gustas- se le acerca y le da un beso.

El alvino, se sorprende y se sonroja, se aleja un poco de el

-Y-Yuma…. –desvía la mirada mientras que con su mano se toca la boca.

-No importa si no me correspondes ahora, pero are mi mayor esfuerzo por que puedas sentir lo mismo que yo -le da una sonrisa.

Piko ya muy sonrojado, se gira dándole la espalda - d-disculpa…tengo que entrar, adiós -entra a su casa sin ni siquiera ver a Yuma.

Je -fue lo último que dijo Yuma, para luego irse.

 **En la casa de los gemelos.**

\- len ¿quieres una bebida?– dijo rin, mientras revisaba el refrigerador

-si, por favor

Rin le entrega la bebida a su hermano y se sienta a su lado

-rin últimamente he pensado en lo que dijo un amigo, en que no me atrevería a besarte

-lo entiendo, se que no te atreverías.

\- si me atrevo -.-

Rin deja de beber de la bebida y mira a su hermano.

-jajaja no engañas a nadie

-mmm – len se acerca a rin y le lame la mejilla.

\- ¿e-eh? ¿y eso que?

-jajaja

\- no te rías, ¡idiota!

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿te enojaste con tu hermanito?

-…..Idiota, para mi sigues siendo un cobarde

-tsh – frunce el seño seño, la agarra de la barbilla y le da un beso- ahora ¿dejaras de molestarme?

\- oye…s-se te olvida que somos hermanos-desvía la mirada.

-… ¿y?

\- ¡los hermanos no deberían besarse! Eso...Creo

\- ¿crees?- se le empieza a acercar.

\- ¡aléjate!, vasta de bromas

-¿Quién te dijo que era broma?

\- ¡tu sales con miku!

\- yo…nunca eh sentido algo por ella, solo lo hice para…

-¿para?

\- para superar que no podía estar contigo- la mira serio.

-¡¿eh?!... ya basta de tus bromas (se levanta y empieza a caminar hacia la escalera)

Len se queda mirando el suelo

-…..savia que nunca me corresponderías…

Rin al escuchar eso se da media vuelta y mira sorprendida a len

-¿d-de verdad te gusto?

Len se queda callado, lo que quería decir que si

-ahh *suspiro*…buenas noches- se dirige a su pieza.

 ** _Eso fue todo por hoy amigos, gracias por leer, si te está gustando por favor escribe en los reviews, chao_**


	3. IMPORTANTE

NOTA IMPORTANTE

les tengo que informar que por algunos motivos hemos decidido cambian este fanfiction a wattpad, las historia seguirá, no se cancelara, a si que si de verdad les intereso la historia, por favor tambien sigan nos en mi cuenta de wattpad , gracias por su atención 7u7 ... XD


End file.
